


always thought we'd have more time

by behradtarazi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, did u know that i miss lovebirds every goddamn day, idk why i do these things to them, kinda angsty, not my best but im tired ok, post S1, promise i'll write something vaguely fluffy next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/pseuds/behradtarazi
Summary: three times sara asked kendra to rejoin the legends, and one time kendra did.





	always thought we'd have more time

when a magician calling himself the revenant threatened time itself, the legends thought they really might be done for.

then kendra answered sara's call for help, and saved the day.

she was absolutely stunning, strong and confident and kickass, and, well, could you blame sara for wanting to see more of her? for falling half in love with her again?

and so when they stood outside of kendra's apartment, sara threw caution to the wind.

tucking her hands into the pockets of her coat, she said quietly, "you know, we could always use a fighter like you on the waverider."

kendra gave her a small, sad smile, and shook her head.

-

after a quick visit turned into a drink turned into two drinks turned into kendra and sara tangled up in bed together, sara was reluctant to leave in the morning, lips still tasting of her not-quite-girlfriend, and kendra was reluctant to let her go.

"you could come with me," sara said, trying her best to keep the almost foolish hope out of her voice. "come back to the legends."

kendra pulled her into another kiss, pressed their foreheads together and held onto sara like she was the only thing keeping her afloat, but still said no.

-

it had been years since they had spoken, and there they stood, staring out at the water and silhouetted by the sun.

neither of them knew where to start, what they could say, because it had been so long and now even sara's hair was slightly streaked with gray, while kendra seemed almost unchanged, except for the lines around her eyes.  


sara turned her head towards kendra, not needing to say a word to communicate the silent plea, longing and yearning and hurt in her eyes.

she knew the answer before it came, had always known, in a way.

"i'm sorry. maybe next time."

"yeah. yeah, okay."

-

there was no next time.

-

kendra was standing in the kitchen when ray told her the news, posture picture-perfect like a good solider, but eyes haunting and broken with grief as he described the mission that had ended up being sara's last.

she didn't speak, simply listened, until ray turned to leave, and she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"i'll come with you. you're going to need all the help you can get, with her gone."

she only wished she'd made the choice to come back before sara was gone.

it wouldn't be the same without her.


End file.
